A conventional automotive daytime running light is a warning light to remind people to pay attention to a running vehicle to decrease accidents. The automotive daytime running light is used to arrange a plurality of LED sources in a line and mounts a reflecting cup to adjust the light. However, the automotive daytime running light has limited visibility.